Republic of Western Ithania
The Republic of Western Ithania '''is a parliamentary republic located in western Ithania and is one of the main remnants of the Ithanian Empire. It was established from 1852 and has gone through rapid change over its 150 years existence. Though it is a large country its international power is not significant and has been dwarfed by the Ithania Union which has overpowered it for its entire existence. The Republic of Western Ithania is famous for its transparent government and free speech but is criticised for its lack of services and underdevelopment. Much of the old liberal ideas have since been eradicated but are making a rise as conservatism is at an all time low across Ithania. History In 1852 the Ithanian Empire fell and many figures scrambled for power. The House of Vivaldi had been disbanded and Quirin was deserted by the Ithanian Empire. Its entire Imperial Assembly resigned and quickly fled the country as political turmoil ensued. Hector Barnes who was a leader of the Anti Monarchist League rose to power and proclaimed Quirin the capital of the Republic of Western Ithania. Many rejected the idea of the republic but were soon forced to accept the swift change due to the turmoil outside the republic. Barnes appointed himself as Chairman of the Ministerial Council of Ithania but was unpopular as due to his leftist views and authoritarian policies. However many coups were crushed because of Barnes relationship with the military. In 1876 Hector Barnes died of heart failure and was ousted as a result. The military generals tried to claim power to establish a military dictatorship and revive the old ways but they were quickly turned on by anti-authoritarian factions of the military. The Democratic Liberal Party called for a election to be held and with the help of the government departments it was held and the DLP won a majority. They formed the first official government in 1877 and its leader Georgio de Valerria was appointed Prime Minister. Some factions of the army and the Association for the Monarchy were a threat to the government and Valerria got his Minister for Home Affairs Benedict T. Lennon to enact the Public Safety Acts so that arrests could be issued. The acts were praised by many because of its success to combat the intervention of the military in political affairs. '''Renew Ithania Period In 1883 the Progressive Democrats were elected to government. In their manifesto they stated they would help improve the economy and tackle poverty within the country. They also hoped to make mutual agreements with the surrounding provinces which were failing states. In 1884 the National Agency for Development was established and its first task was to redevelop the entire city of Quirin. Quirin had largely fallen into a state of disrepair in the rapid growth of the city from the fall of the Ithanian Empire. Slums had been built around the city and many housing estates were hot beds of crime. The NAD from 1884-1886 built 15,000 new homes and nearly 200 new apartment blocks in the north eastern part of the city. Much of the south western slums were demolished and the land was redeveloped into new commercial and industrial land. In 1887 the Public Roads Act was passed and rapid development of the roads system took place as horses and carriages needed more room to travel. New railways were built. From 1883-1890 much of the country was redeveloped and expansion of the country was requested by the people. Much of the people and land around them was ethnically Ithanian. The government of John Cameron did not believe in the expansion of the nation and development was the goal. This made the PD's very unpopular and in 1891 Cameron resigned as Prime Minister and his deputy in chief Aberforth Crumb took over as Prime Minister. He however was no more popular then Cameron. Much of the process was stalled by laws being passed and treaties and eventually Crumb lost the support of his party and he too resigned. Some members of the PD's tried to rise to power but were failed. The Chairman of the House of Deputies officially dissolved the government and an election took place. Land Expansion Act After the 1893 election the Conservative National Party rose to power and passed the Land Expansion Act and it ordered the military to advance into unclaimed territory. The military was met with great praise and the Ithanian Republic Armed Forces were rapidly moving eastwards and north. Much of the Great Ithanian War was over and of the past but some fighting was still taking place south of the Ithanian Republics borders against the Monarchist Union Army. The MUA were easily arrested and the Political Opinions Act 1894 completely destroyed the organisation. As the IRAF approached foreign borders some aggressive powers such as Kerestan officially declared war on Ithanian Republic. Mutual border agreements were drawn up and soon conflicts were over and the Land Expansion Scheme was discontinued. First Plan for Economic Expansion Years In 1897 the Conservative National Party lost a large majority in the Senate and after they tried to pass a budget and failed the government collapsed. In the same year the Democratic Liberal Party was reelected and their main objective was to improve the economy, After the expansion of the republic much of the government did not anticipate for the rapid expansion of the population. Arthur Jones was appointed as Minister for Finance and created the First Plan for Economic Expansion. This rapidly expanded the economy and in 1901 Western Ithania was declared a "Hyper Nation" by the International Association for Development. The economy continued to improve and Quirin became the largest city on the Ithanian Archipelago. In 1917 the Progressive Democrats succeeded the 20 year term of Alfonsis Grimes they continued the First Plan for Economic Expansion but slightly tightened restrictions on it in a bid to increase more home companies to set up this worked at first but soon foreign tax levels reached the average with other nations which was unusual due to Western Ithania being known for its extremely low corporate tax. Some large companies began to pull their operations and unemployment rose slowly. In 1920 a small insurgent group called PFMA seized the province of Anor in the north eastern part of the country. This became known as the Anor Rebellion. Big companies were located in Anor due to it being a resource hub but soon major companies pulled out due to fighting and much of the area was left unemployed. By 1921 unemployment had rose from 2% to almost 26%. Anor Uprising and Recession Original Article: Anor Uprising The PFMA were fighting for the creation of the Peoples Republic of Anor and much of the fighting was concentrated on that area. The Progressive Democrats deployed large troops in 1921 to evacuate the area and in 1922 official assaults on the PRA were taking place. Much of Anor had switched its authority to the Peoples Republic of Anor. Soon much of Anor was secired by the PFMA and it changed its name to the Peoples Defence Forces of Anor and the official government was established. On the 17 August 1923 the first Council of Anor met and it was bombed by Western Ithanian troops and was highly regarded as a terrorist attack by other countries. The International Federation of Conflict Governance told the Ithanian Government to stand down under the IFCG Charter of War. Instead the Ithanian Government passed into law the Emergency Powers and Order Upkeep Act which gave the government far reaching powers and under the IFCG Charter any act that was passed by law as an "emergency" law was voided from all regulations. In the midst of civil war the Progressive Democrats dissolved the government after 7 years in government in 1924. Many of the normal political parties had lost a large popular vote to more right wing parties. In 1924 the United Ithania party one the election and promised to upkeep law and order. Frank Greenman was Prime Minister and passed a series of Emergency Powers Acts 1924-1926 to further increase the power. He slowly gained supreme power over the army instead of the President of Western Ithania. Greenman commisioned the Anor Assault which mobilized 200,000 troops along with 15,000 tanks and planes to overcome the heavy PDFA resistance. The long civil war continued until 1926 when the United Ithania government collapsed and the Democratic Liberal Party formed a quick government to rebuild the war torn nation that was Western Ithania.Category:Ithanian Nations